The present invention relates to a microprocessor and main board mounting arrangement, which enables a computer main board to simultaneously support different microprocessors including Mobile Celeron, Mobile Pentium II, and Desktop Celeron CPUs.
Among Intel""s mobile CPUs (Central Processing Units), Celeron series and Pentium II are made by means of BGA (Ball Grid Array) techniques. These BGA type CPUs cannot be installed in the computer main board by means of a socket, and must be directly fastened to the computer main board by means of SMT (surface mounting techniques). Therefore, different computer main boards must be used with different CPUs. Further, xe2x80x9cSocket 370xe2x80x9d, designed for use with (Desktop) Celeron series CPUs of speed over 300 MHz, is not compatible with Pentium II.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a microprocessor and main board mounting arrangement, which enables a computer main board to simultaneously support Intel""s Mobile Celeron, Mobile Pentium II, and Desktop Celeron series. According to the present invention, the arrangement comprises a socket, e.g., a 370-pin Pin Grid Array, or PGA, socket mounted on a computer main board, and an adapter mounted on the socket to hold a CPU, enabling the CPU to be electrically connected to the computer main board. The adapter has a voltage converter for converting the output power supply of the computer main board into the necessary working voltage for the CPU.